


The Problems with Love

by Thoschei_Destiel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoschei_Destiel/pseuds/Thoschei_Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian are new students at a London boarding school. Ciel is a second year student and his brother Sebastian is a fourth year. Ciel meets Alois Trancy, a boy in his year and soon befriends him though he is told to stay away from him. Alois is called a slut and is both hated and loved by the entire school. He is in love with an older boy by the name of Claude Faustus. Ciel learns why Alois is treated as badly as he is and tries everything in his power to help him though nothing goes as planned. (Non-con is not the main relationship of Ciel and Alois).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The POV is mostly Ciel but occasionally flips to Alois.

Ciel Phantomhive walks into his first class of the morning and is instantly swarmed with the obnoxious chatter of his fellow students. He hears a few muttering about him and how he must be the new kid everyone was talking about for the past week. He ignored everyone and sat down in the only open spot in the back of the classroom. Next to him was a blonde boy, he couldn't see his face though. The boy glanced over at him as Ciel was looking at him. Ciel couldn't control his reaction and his eyes widened slightly. The blonde boy had piercing blue eyes and a thin face. His hair framed his face except for a thick strand between his eyes and a strand curved up towards the left. 

He smiled at Ciel. "Hello, I'm Alois Trancy. You must be Ciel." 

Ciel nodded. "Yes, I am." He smiled back slightly before pulling his English text book out of his school bag. 

"You're from Winchester right? There has been a lot of people saying that you're from America but now that I see you, you obviously aren't American." Alois said without looking at him, looking down at his book. 

"Yes..." Ciel said slightly annoyed by him but he was glad that someone talked to him. 

He nodded and didn't say anything, sitting there and reading his book. 

Ciel looked at him for a moment, about to say something but the bell rings and he doesn't get to speak. He doesn't speak for the entire class. Everyone ignored him like he expected so he wasn't fazed even a little bit. When the bell rang, he left the classroom immediately, not noticing Alois's attempt to talk to him. He went through the rest of they day, keeping his head down until lunch time. He had planned on skipping lunch but somehow Alois cornered him and talked him into sitting with him. He followed Alois outside in the courtyard where Alois spent his lunch period and sat down next to him underneath one of the trees. 

"How has your first day been so far?" He asked Ciel. "It must be hard coming into a new school half way through the semester." 

"I don't mind. It isn't too different here compared to my old school. So far all of my classes have been boringly easy." Ciel told him and leaned back against the tree they were sitting under. 

"What do you have after lunch?" Alois asked and Ciel made a note of how much he talked. 

"Maths and Chemistry. You?" Ciel responded and searched the courtyard for Sebastian, having forgot that he was supposed to go find him as Sebastian was slightly over protective of Ciel ever since their parents had died a little over a year ago. 

"Same. I can guarantee you will find maths much more interesting than any other subject in this boring school. Our teacher is also very amusing. He is called the Undertaker by most of the students because he is so morbid but somehow he makes even that funny." Alois said as he looked around the courtyard, obviously looking for someone as well. 

"That's new." Ciel muttered and finally spotted Sebastian. His brother was walking with another boy about his age and the both looked very similar in the way they held themselves, also in looks except for hairstyle and the boy Ciel didn't know had glasses. Ciel was about to stand when he noticed Sebastian and the other boy were already walking towards them. 

Ciel looked over at Alois, going to ask him about the other boy when he saw that Alois was looking at the boy next to his brother as if he was in some sort of trance. "Alois." He smacked him in the arm to get his attention. "Who is that guy with the glasses?" 

Alois looked over at him and sighed. "That's Claude. He's gorgeous." 

Ciel rolled his eyes at Alois's comment and stayed seated as Sebastian and Claude made their way over to where they were seated. Sebastian glanced at Alois then at Claude, who nodded very slightly, a gesture that Alois didn't noticed though he seemed incapable of taking his eyes off Claude. 

"How is your day, Ciel?" Sebastian asked and Ciel expected him to sit but he didn't. 

"Pretty good. A little boring. Except I did meet Alois." Ciel said and gestured towards the blonde with a flick of his wrist. "What has your day been like?" 

"Fairly entertaining. Much better than our old school in Winchester." Sebastian said and looked at Alois again. "Come on, Ciel. I need to talk to you about something." 

Ciel was confused but he nodded anyway. "I'll be right back." He told Alois before standing and walking to a secluded corner of the courtyard with Sebastian. "Is something wrong?" He asked, thinking that somebody else in their family got hurt as Sebastian was wearing the same face as when they were told that their parents had been killed. 

"I know you're fifteen but I don't want you to be hanging out with someone like Alois. He's bad news, Ciel. Claude told me all about him when I pointed out that you were my brother and you were talking to him." Sebastian said and looked down at him. "We came here to get a new start. You don't need someone like him messing that up for you." 

"You haven't told me what's wrong with him. I'm not going to stop talking to the only person that has talked to me today just because you don't like him, Sebastian." Ciel told him defiantly and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"He has a bad reputation around here. It is most likely that no one has talked to you because you were seen hanging around him. Claude use to be close to him and he used to be incredibly popular. Then he went to Paris for the holiday and came back beaten, almost malnourished, with a large amount of money in his bank account. Everyone around here knew exactly what had happen. Claude told me that he had worked as a prostitute all summer and Claude has proof. Their families are good friends and Alois's father told Claude that Alois had ran away as soon as his plane landed." Sebastian told him, usually not one to say bad things about people but Sebastian was just worried about Ciel. 

"I highly doubt that any of that is true. Alois may be slightly odd but he wouldn't do anything like that. You know how well I can read people and I can't imagine him doing that." Ciel said, already feeling the need to defend Alois though they hadn't even known each other a day. "I can make my own decisions about him, Sebastian. Stay out of it." He said sharply and turned to walk away. 

Sebastian grabbed his arm with surprising roughness. "He is the school slut. He just gives it away, Ciel. People know that he's easy and they take advantage of that. I don't want the same thing happening to you. Stay away from him or I will call Madam Red and get you sent to a different school. I will not let you ruin your second chance at a good life for a crush." Sebastian said angrily but didn't raise his voice, knowing that the only way to make sure gets the best possible life for him is to be a little scary at times. 

"I do not have a crush on Alois." Ciel growled quietly, thinking about how he might have a very tiny crush on him, and yanked his arm away from Sebastian's grip. "I told you to stay out of it and you better. I will not hesitate to make you. I don't care that you're older then me." He said coldly before turning and walking back to where Alois was sitting by himself as Claude left to rejoin Sebastian. Ciel sat down next to Alois and huffed slightly, crossing his arms. He was absolutely pissed at Sebastian. 

"I'm surprised you came back." Alois said quietly. looking down and picking at the grass near his knee. 

"Why? I just went to talk to my brother." Ciel told him, not wanting Alois to know what Sebastian said about him to Ciel. 

Alois rolled his eyes, sighing. "Don't act all innocent. I know what he said to you. It gets said to everyone who tries to be my friend before they know any better. Claude finds their family members to intervene or some times he does it himself. Why didn't you listen? It is all true." He said sadly and part of Ciel knew he wasn't being completely honest. 

"You don't seem like that kind of person to me. Plus, I like to make my own judgments about someone." Ciel told him and smiled slightly at him. "I'm not going to listen to Sebastian." 

Alois sighed and looked over at him. "You will come to regret that decision. 

"Maybe, maybe not." Ciel said and leaned back against the tree again. "Claude seems right in the middle of this. Why does he care? It isn't any of his business." 

"I have no idea why he has been so set on making my life a living hell ever since the year after I got home from Paris. Sebastian probably already told you all about that." He muttered and looked over at him. "It was the summer before I started my first year here. I had been dating Claude for almost two years at the time and when I got home, he broke up with me. He believed all the stories people came up with about of my condition and he never even thought to ask me about any of it. It made me so angry. He spent almost two years telling me that he loved me, then he just left me like that." Alois told Ciel, everything just flowing out of him as someone would finally take the time to listen to him The police didn't and Claude sure as hell didn't. It felt good to finally be able to talk to someone that might believe him and not just think he was a child seeking attention. 

Ciel listened, finally feeling as though Alois was telling him the whole truth and he was interested in what truly happened to him. "Claude has something against you. That much is obvious." 

"Yeah. I just don't understand how. How could he do this with not so much as a second thought to what it's doing to me? I don't understand and I hate it more than anything, because I still love him." He muttered, hating himself for pouring out his feelings to someone that he had just met. It did feel good though. He felt like he could trust Ciel and that Ciel would actually care. He knew he was foolish for hoping for something so impossible and he didn't say anything else. 

"It's not unreasonable to feel that way." Ciel told him and looked at him. "It isn't easy to get over someone, even if they hurt you. You can never truly cease loving someone. The felling is always there. Even if it's not as prominent after a while." 

"Can I ask you something?" Alois asked and Ciel nodded. "Why do you care so much? You were told all about my past yet you still want to be my friend and you seem to actually care about what happened. I just want to know, why?" 

"Honestly, part of it is curiosity. That is only a very little part of it though. It's mostly because you seem so sad. It's not obvious to most people how sad you really are but I can tell. Also because you were the first person to say something to my face. You were the first person to even say hello to me and I greatly appreciate that. I need a friend here and so do you. Maybe that's why you feel like you can trust me so easily. If you didn't trust me, you wouldn't have told me any of that." Ciel said quietly at Alois's puzzled look as he never said he trusted Ciel. 

Alois was about to speak but then the bell rang and he stood up, holding his hand out to Ciel. "Ready for maths?" He asked as Ciel took his hand and stood up. 

"If I have to be." He joked and Alois laughed softly. 

"It's not that bad." He let go of Ciel's hand and walked towards the maths classroom with him. 

As they walked along the hallways, they talked and joked about random things, both boys smiling and feeling very happy for the first time in a long while. Neither of them noticed the weird looks they got as they walked and neither of them noticed Claude and Sebastian near by, watching them. Sebastian looked outraged at Ciel's blatant defiance of what he told him to do and Claude smirked at Sebastian's rage. The arrival of the two new students threw off his plans, but, he figured he could use them to his advantage.


	2. Chapter 2

After his classes were over he walked out of the building with Alois at his side. The blonde boy was extremely cheerful and was talking nonstop, seeming like he didn't care that Ciel wasn't saying anything. Ciel was quiet but he felt happy listening to Alois chatter away at his side. He wasn't paying much attention to what the other boy was saying until he was poked in the side. 

"Ciel, are you even listening to me? I asked you if you wanted to come over to my house to study. You seemed to be having trouble with math." Alois said, looking over at him, smiling slightly. 

Ciel nodded and smiled back at him. "Sure. I"ll c..." He started to say yes until he saw Sebastian glaring at him from next to their car. "I would love to but I don't think my brother is going to let me." Ciel muttered and frowned, hating Sebastian at that moment. "Maybe tomorrow." He told him and smiled again.

"Okay." Alois said and happily smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ciel." He said and walked off, half skipping. 

Ciel watched him walk for a moment and chuckled to himself before walking over to Sebastian. With out a word to his brother, he got in the passenger seat of the car and refused to ever look at him. Sebastian got in the driver's seat but when he didn't start the car, Ciel looked over at him. "Are we just going to sit here?" He asked coldly. 

"That depends on you. I told you to stop messing with that boy and you didn't listen to me." Sebastian said, obviously angry with Ciel. 

"I'm not messing with him, he's my friend." Ciel huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't care what you think about him, whatever that Claude guy told you isn't true. Don't try to control my life, Sebastian!" Ciel looked away again. 

"I am responsible for you while were at this school. Madame Red said that if I think it's necessary, I can get us transferred schools. I could also switch all your classes around so that you never see him. Don't make that necessary, Ciel." He said grabbed Ciel's arm forcing him to turn and look at him. "You may want to believe that you can do whatever you want while we are here but you are sadly mistaken. Now get out of this car." 

"Fine." Ciel yanked his arm away from his brother and got out the car with his backpack. He slammed the door as hard as he could behind him and he smirked when he heard something crack.

He walked away from the car, knowing that he would have to find another way to get home. He hoped that Alois was still around to give him a ride. As he walked, he looked around for the blonde.

When Ciel finally found him, he was shocked. Claude had Alois pressed against a wall and they were making out. He felt a slight twinge in his heart at the sight and quickly turned around. Ciel hurried away from the sight and tried not to think about what he had just seen. 

He was trying to forget what he saw as he walked home from the school, having no other choice. The more he tried to forget the more he thought about it. He had known the blonde for one day but he already had a crush on him and even though he knew Alois was infatuated with Claude, it still hurt to see them together. He walked lost in thought until it started to rain. The cold water hitting him, shocked him out of his thoughts as he took off in a run towards his house, trying not to get too wet as the downpour began. 

When he got home, after walking almost an hour, he was soaked to the skin and freezing. Sebastian was waiting for him, intending to apologize but Ciel blew him off and ran up the stair to his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and he threw his soaked backpack on the floor then he changed into dry clothes. He got his phone out of his bag and luckily it was okay. 

Ciel laid down on his bed and checked the text messages on his phone. There were a couple from Alois. 

They read, in order: _"Ciel help me." "Ciel, I don't know where he went and I'm scared."_

Ciel started to panic but was able to stay calm until he heard the voice mail from Alois. _"Ciel, he took me somewhere. I have no idea where we are and he just left me. I think we're at someone's house. I can hear voices in the other room. I told him I didn't want to go anywhere with him. Ciel please answer your phone. Ciel, I'm scared. Help me, Ciel. Oh no, someone's coming. I think it's Claude."_ That was the last thing Alois said before all that Ciel heard was the sound of him screaming. There was the sound of someone being thrown on a spring mattress, more screaming, the sound of glass breaking, and then complete silence. 

After hearing the message, Ciel was horrified. He got to his feet and ran down the stairs, calling Sebastian's name at the top of his lungs. 

Sebastian came running out of the kitchen as he had started to prepare dinner. "Ciel! What happened? What's wrong?" Sebastian asked and caught him as Ciel tripped. 

"Something happened to Alois. He left a voicemail on my phone and I think Claude hurt him." Ciel said and got to his feet. Sebastian opened his mouth to protest but Ciel cut him off. "Listen." He played the voicemail. 

Sebastian listened and felt as horrified as Ciel looked. "Come on." He said hurriedly and rushed towards the door, grabbing his keys and heading out to his car with Ciel close behind. 

Ciel got in the passenger side and as soon as they were both in, Sebastian started the car and pulled out of the driveway. "Where are we going?" Ciel asked and looked over at his brother. 

"Claude's house. He gave me the address at school. I was supposed to go over tonight to study and play video games." Sebastian told him as he drove over the speed limit. 

Ciel nodded but he wasn't able to speak. He was scared and angry, both or the same reason. Someone hurt Alois and he was going to kill them. 

The drive was almost ten minutes even with Sebastian speeding the entire time. On the drive, Ciel often yelled at his brother to go faster but every time Sebastian refused to go any further over the speed limit. Ciel jiggled his leg impatiently as he watched out of the window, all his thoughts on Alois. He was so worried that something happened to him and he couldn't exactly explain why he was so worried. He had only known the boy one day afterall. Neither could he explain why he had feelings for the boy, but he did. He decided to stop trying to find a logical answer and just go with it. 

They soon arrived at the large house and Ciel jumped out of the car, with it still slightly moving. He ran up to the door and banged on it as hard as he could. 

In just a few moments, Claude opened the door and he looked as put together as he was when Ciel last saw him. Ciel didn't know how expected him to look, but it definitely wasn't like he did. "Hello, Ciel. Sebastian." He nodded at them. "May I ask what brings you here this afternoon." 

"Where the hell is Alois, you bastard?" Ciel asked angrily and grabbed the lapel of the black suit jacket he was wearing. 

Claude's face remained impassive as he pried Ciel's finger from his jacket. "I have no idea, Ciel. haven't seen him since today at school." he answered, speaking like he was extremely bored. 

"Quit lying to me. Alois called me earlier and he was with you. You did something to him and I know you did. Tell me where he is or I will slit your throat." Ciel threatened and pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket, but Sebastian quickly snatched it from him. 

Claude frowned. "So I was right. He did call someone." Claude sighed, lying to Ciel to make him seem like less of the bad guy. "He was with me but good luck trying to find him. If you do find him, the blame won't be on me, you know. It wasn't me in that room with him, Ciel. I could never hurt him. In fact, it was I who pulled the person off of him." Claude lied to him, but Ciel and Sebastian didn't know that. "It's not too late to forget any part you had in all this Ciel. You can still have a successful life here if you just leave Alois alone. I don't want you to get hurt, Ciel, and Alois will hurt you. He will be the boy to break you heart. Trust me, I know." 

Ciel glared at him, not believing his story like Sebastian did. "Shut up and tell me where he is. Why don't you tell me what you did as well." 

"Ciel, I already told you what happened. I did not hurt him. I did take him home though." Claude lied and gave Ciel the address to Alois's house. "Go check on him. He will tell you the exact same thing." Claude sighed. 

"I will do that and if he story is even slightly different from yours, I will come back here and get the truth out of you in not the most honest of ways." Ciel threatened before turning to look at Sebastian. "We are going to Alois's right now." He said and walked towards the car but stopped as he heard Calude address Sebastian. 

"Let him go alone. You can stay here with me." Ciel heard Claude whisper to his brother. He turned to look at them in time to see Sebastian agreeing to stay with him. 

"Go ahead and go see him." His brother said, tossing Ciel the keys to his car. "I'll call you later to come pick me up." 

Ciel caught the keys and was about to protest but the two older boys were walking into house already. Before he could say a word, the door was shut and they were inside. 

Ciel growled slightly before turning and walking the short distance to the car, getting in the driver's seat. He looked down at the address Claude gave him. He knew exactly where it was and he could get there in under ten minutes. He pulled out of the driveway and sped off towards Alois's house to check on the blonde boy.


End file.
